Moving On
by Tempsqa
Summary: The triplets are on their way to Shiz. Do more challenges await them?
1. Shiz

**I'm sorry if I'm stretching out this timeline, but it's my baby :3 I hope you guys enjoy this story. I took way less time to write this than I take for my other fics I'm writing at the moment :o**

"Can't you just repeat for a few years?" Rikla asked sadly as Melena lay in his arms

"Unfortunately not, m'love" she replied, tracing patterns on his chest "but, hey! it's not like we won't see each other. I mean, Oz, we live together!"

"I know" Rikla sighed "it just won't be the same"

"It's time for dinner" Brr said, passing the door

"Okay, thanks Brr" Melena smiled. Brr walked off and Melena let out a sigh "he's getting old" she said sadly "I don't know how much longer he'll be around"

Rikla was just upset about this fact as Melena was "I know... it won't be the same without him"

...

Good afternoon class, welcome to Sorcery 101" Elphaba smiled, in front of her class the next day. All three twins were enrolled in both Shiz and their mother's Sorcery class. "Today we will be learning how to safely perform a spell" Elphaba gave a smirk, she was about to use the technique she used since she started teaching there "y'know, I'm actually green because I didn't use the correct safety when performing a spell" the class gasped in horror while Dorothy, Melena, Liir and Elvira, who had also taken the class, snickered. "Now, I would like you to grab a partner" Elphaba continued, watching Dorothy and Elvira move closer together and Melena and Liir make faces at each other "Now firstly, you'll be needing safety goggles..."

...

"Ugh, must you two be so lovey dovey?" Liir asked in a harsh voice after seeing Dorothy lying in Elvira's arms

"Okay, Liir. I'm sorry you and Jellia didn't work out. But you can't take it out on every couple you see" Dorothy replied

"Okay, first off, it didn't 'not work out'. We came to a mutual agreement to split until we've lived full lives and are ready to settle down"

"Uh huh" Melena piped up "in other words, she wants to go to Ozford and hook up with lots of guys while stringing you on"

Liir began to get angry "It's not like that at all!"

Dorothy gave her brother a look of pity "You have to admit, puberty loved her. There's going to be lots of guys more than happy to boink her"

"You guys don't understand!" Liir shouted, turning and storming away. It was obvious he wasn't over Jellia

**Don't forget to review xo**


	2. Quiet

**This is short and not very good quality but I'm also tired and have already written two other fics (which were just as bad). You know what they say, nothing ruins your Tuesday more than finding out it's only Monday D:**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I hoped you'd be happy! :3 and yes Relena! I- I'm just going to move on to the next comment... If it works why not, right? :D and I've actually semi planned something for Liir :3**

**StephWickedGirl: Yeah, first in a relationship, first out of one :o**

**Elphaba'sGirl: It's okay! I know your username pretty well by now :P but yes, poor Liir**

"It's quiet without the kids and the girls here" Oscar said as he, Fiyero and Boq sat in the family room

Fiyero chuckled "It's the only time of day when this amount of silence is safe!"

"It's not as bad as when they were young though" Boq reminded "I mean, the amount of times Melena and Dorothy dressed Rikla in their dresses was insane! and did Glinda stop them? of course not, she helped!" the three of them erupted in laughter

"What about when you two and Fae left Brr, Glinda and I to look after the triplets? that was a nightmare!" Fiyero laughed

"Well Fabala did want rainbow babies" Oscar chuckled "but that was just to piss off Frex"

Boq erupted into laughter and received strange looks from Oscar and Fiyero "We are the weirdest family ever!" he snorted

...

Dorothy and Elvira had a study period together and were sat at a park bench around campus "Do you think we were to harsh on Liir today?" Dorothy asked in a concerned voice

Elvira crinkled her nose in thought "Harsh, yes. But he needed a wake up call. Better he hear it from people who love him"

Dorothy sighed "You're right. I- I just can't help but feel bad"

Elvira lifted Dorothy's head by her chin using her pointing finger and laying her thumb on her cheek "That's because you have a kind heart" she smiled "one of the many reasons why I love you" Elvira leaned in and gave Dorothy a small kiss on the lips which, to this day, made Dorothy's cheeks burn "we should probably actually study now" Elvira chuckled cheekily

"Aw, no fun!" Dorothy smiled, leaning in and kissing Elvira

...

Liir sat under a tree around campus, his phone clutched in his hand

_Liir (Yesterday): I hope you're having fun at Ozford! :) it's not the same without you. (seen)  
Liir (11:02 am): You know, the science program at shiz is pretty good? (seen)  
Liir (11:30 am): I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone :( (delivered)_

A tear crept down Liir's cheek. Were the girls right? had Jellia already moved on? he stuffed the phone in his pocket angrily and pulled out his drawing pad. He forgot that the first sketch he had done was of Jellia though, as she had gifted him the book, and began to cry again. His tears blotting the paper and causing the ink from the picture to run. He loved her.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	3. Scared

**Do you remember when I used to write decent chapters? lol! I hope you guys like this anyway :)**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I didn't answer it because I couldn't answer it truthfully without making you hate me, and I don't want you to hate me 'cause you're awesome! :D Yeah, poor Liir**

**Lunar Sunsets: Only one?**

**StephWickedGirl: Yes, I love Elthy as a couple! I think they're actually tied with Relena :3 But yeah, Liir's not having the best of luck... I was originally going to write the texts out with no times or delivery statuses but it made him look creepy haha**

**Broadwaygirl21: It doesn't help that this is like the 12th story in the timeline haha! Okay, um, Oscar is Elphaba's dad (Oscar's the Wizard) and Elphaba and Fiyero had the triplets (Melena, Dorothy and Liir) and Glinda and Boq had Rikla.**

Dorothy and Melena sat in the family room with Elphaba, going over some notes from the days lecture. Dorothy's phone began to vibrate and as she looked at the screen she saw Elvira's name flashing

"Hey sweety, wh- woah woah woah, calm down! now start again, slowly" Dorothy nodded as she listened to Elvira on the other side "but, she can't do that! It's not like it's new news" more listening "well, what are you going to do?" Dorothy was starting to look worried "hold on, I'll ask her.. Mum!" Dorothy called "Is it okay if Elvira comes over?"

"Elvira's always welcome, you know that!" Elphaba called back

"She said it's okay" Dorothy said, turning her attention back to the phone "we'll explain the details after you get here... right, love you too. Bye"

...

Brr sighed as he flicked through the photo albums the family had kept over the years. Wedding photo's, baby photo's, graduation photo's. He was scared.

There was a small knock at the door "Brr?" he heard Liir's voice through the door

"Come in" Brr called hoarsely. He watched Liir walk through the door and sit in front of him "what is it you want to ask?" Brr asked, noticing the look in the boys eyes

"Well, you've always been the one to answer a question honestly no matter how harsh" Liir began "I was wondering if you could look at my conversations with Jellia and say whether we have any chance of getting back together?"

Brr said nothing, leaning forward and taking the phone. His eyes darted along the lines of words, mainly from Liir "Nope. No chance, sorry kid. It may be time to move on"

Liir looked down at his shoes sadly "I was afraid you'd say that" he whispered

...

Boq made faces behind Glinda's back as she scrambled in her closet. He had been forced into helping her organize it and to say it was a nightmare would be an understatement!

"No, no, no" Glinda fussed "you can't put the salmons with the champagnes!" she said removing a garment from a pile and tossing it into another one

"I told you, they all look the same to me!" Boq reminded her "Pink's pink!"

Glinda scoffed at her husband "Pink's pink? Pink's pink?! sometimes I wonder why I even married you!"

Boq chuckled, he knew Glinda wasn't being serious. Although, she _was_ very picky about her pinks. "How about I sort out the blues?" he asked, trying to stay useful

"Oz, no!" Glinda said with wide eyes "if you can't sort pinks properly you can't sort blues! how about you sort out the greens?"

"Good idea" Boq chuckled "and to start with, I'll go see if Elphaba needs any help with anything"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	4. Part of the family

**Is it bad that I'm really proud of my green joke in the last chapter? :3 This chapter isn't too long because I needs sleeps :o**

**StephWickedGirl: I definitely wouldn't want to help! My eye problems makes it so I can't see certain shades. Like, a tree to me is brown and green. That's it! You see this chapter :) and yeah, poor Liir :o**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: You're too kind! :3 you'll find out this chapter and I guess you meant closet? yeah, a nice, funny scene**

**Broadwaygirl121: I see you're going in chronoligical rather than published dates :)**

"Elvira are you alright?" Elphaba asked as she opened the door to her tear stained face

"El!" Dorothy shouted, running to the door and taking her in her arms "I'm so so sorry, it's going to be okay!"

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on here?" Elphaba asked, watching the two girls in their embrace

The two of them seperated "Elvira's been kicked out of home" Dorothy began "I didn't want to tell you before because she needed a safe place to come to quickly"

"Oh, Oz! I'm so sorry Elvira" Elphaba said softly "is it alright if I ask what your parents reasoning was?"

"My mum started blaming me for my dads drinking" Elvira sniffed "she said if I had just been a normal child, if I wasn't a lesbian..."

Elphaba took Elvira in her arms "Listen to me, okay." she began "You are an amazing girl. You're very bright and lovely and it doesn't matter which gender you're attracted to. Because, you know what? It doesn't change the amazing person you are!"

Elvira sobbed into Elphaba's shoulder "so, it's not my fault?" she sniffed

"Of course it isn't!" Elphaba reassured her "you can stay here for as long as you want, okay?"

Elvira seperated from the hug and smiled up at Elphaba "Thank you so much" she said, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

...

Liir sat at a table in the university library studying "is this seat taken?" he heard a soft voice ask from above him

He looked up and found his eyes dancing on the most beautiful face he'd ever seen "No, not taken at all" he smiled shyly

The girl sat, not taking her eyes away from his "My name's Tandy, by the way" she smiled, extending out her arm

"My name's Liir" he replied, shaking her hand "it's _very_ nice to meet you"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	5. Tandy

**So, I went to my friends, didn't take my laptop because that shit weighs a ton :o so yeah, this might happen every Thursday (or whatever day Yesterday was for you)**

**StephWickedGirl: Shades. Like, I can see the difference between dark green and light green but like; say a tree! I see it as brown and green. One brown, one green. I call it my own little cartoon world :3 Some people can only blame themselves for so long**

**Broadwaygirl21: To be honest, I thought that when I said there was like 11 other stories that you would just be like oh okay I won't read this one but nope! :P lots of emails! I love it! and I love your reviews :D oh and yes Dorothy is Dorothy. The reason she's younger is Frex made Oz speed faster than Kansas to keep Oscar away from Melena**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Exactly! last night (because I go to youth group with my friend when I stay with her) the pastor was talking about how the bible says homosexuality is bad etc and it's like _actually_ that was a mistranslation! It looks like it says that two men shouldn't lie together but it really originally said that a man should not lie in another mans bed with a woman. So its saying Adultery is bad, not homosexuality! I had half the mind to bring it up actually but I kept quite because I didn't want to start anything :/ **

**spiritwarrior27: Flying sock monkeys :') you're amazing!**

**Lunar Sunsets: You always say that :P how can they be the main characters if the story's supposed to be about the Triplets?**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I guess you mean Tandy not Landy :P I was like; I'm sure I didn't name character Landy**

"Hey guys!" Liir said cheerfully, walking into the 'Teenagers den'

"Oh, Liir in a good mood. Something's happened!" Melena smiled, crossing her legs, placing her head in her hands and looking intriguingly at Liir

"Oh, story time!" Dorothy said, mimicking her sisters movements

"It's nothing, really" Liir blushed "It's just, I think I saw the most beautiful girl in the world today"

"Aw! that's so adorable!" Elvira said, smiling and doing a small applause

"Good on ya!" Rikla said, adding his two cents

"So" Melena began "what's her name?"

"Tandy" Liir smiled "I met her at the Library"

"Aw, so she's a nerd too!"

...

"Today we will be learning the common potion ingredients and their primary uses" Elphaba said, beginning her lecture

She turned to the board and began to write as Liir noticed a late comer arrive "Tandy!" he whispered loudly when he saw who it was, patting the seat beside him

"Oh, that's Tandy?" Elvira said "she _is_ very pretty" Dorothy shot her a look "Oh, you know that nobody's as beautiful as you to me sweety" Dorothy grunted and turned back to the lecture

"So, you're interested in sorcery then?" Liir asked casually

"Yeah, it's a passion of mine actually" Tandy replied with a smile "and it just happens to be the only class I'm not on time for!"

"Well, you haven't missed anything" Liir smiled

"I hope not" she said, looking deeply into his eyes with a sweet smile before turning back to the board

Liir sighed happily, his cheeks burning red. He was going to enjoy sorcery class a lot more now.

...

Glinda stood behind the reception desk at her beauty salon, the tiny bell above the door rang signalling a customer "Hello and welcome to Pinky's" Glinda said cheerfully "what would you like done today?"

The lady stared at the board for a little while "Could I please have the hair colouring and scalpel massage?" she asked with a smile

"Certainly!" Glinda beamed, hair colouring was her favourite part of her job. After the lady chose her colour and Glinda had mixed up the dye, she began to make conversation "So, how has your day been?"

"It's been alright" the lady replied with little emotion "my husband's daughter left for University today"

"Oh cool" Glinda replied gleefully "which University did she start at?"

"Shiz" The lady said "you know, that one with the goat as a principal?"

"Ah, yes. Doctor Dillamond" Glinda smiled "your daughter doesn't happen to be taking sorcery, does she?"

"She's not my daughter" the lady snapped "and yes actually. Why do you ask?"

"My best friend is the sorcery teacher there" Glinda smiled awkwardly "she's in the best hands!"

"To be completely honest, I don't care" the lady began, picking up a magazine from the counter and flicking through the pages

"Oh" Glinda began "alrighty then"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	6. Future

**So, my two best friends both got new "interests" today and I'm still like potato :/ oh well, I'll just stick to writing the cute relationships I guess :o **

**StephWickedGirl: Yeah, I'm quite curious to see how others see the world :o it must be so colourful! another thing is that I can't really see 3D, like if a fence post is quite far away, even though I know it's standing up, it doesn't look like it is, and the old 3D glasses sucked too :o the new ones are great though! you should of seen how excited I was after my first movie with those glasses :3. Oh and horizon's, these fit into colour and 3D! when I see a horizon I generally can't see all the layers of hills. I'll see one continuous one, maybe two if I'm lucky :P. Anywho, back to discussing the story; Yes, she is! and yeah I don't like those kinds of people either**

**Broadwaygirl21: No, it specifically says "she's not my daughter" she is her step mum though :)**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Obsessed? with what? :o Wicked? :D I so sang that and awkwardly tried making the letters fit the tune :P yes it was her step mother, I know an evil stepmother is cliché. But it happens, trust me!**

**Lunar Sunsets: But Glinda and Brr aren't even that close :o**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Ah, right.. I'm blonde :o that's a cute shipping name! :D yes, Landy! :3**

Liir sat on a park bench day dreaming "Hey nerd!" Melena said, plonking herself beside him "I saw you and your lady friend chatting it up in Sorcery class"

Liir's cheeks burned "I'm starting to really like her." Liir admitted "But I still like Jellia, what do I do?"

"Liir, in all honesty. Do you see a future with Jellia?" Melena asked bluntly

"I used to, but not really anymore" Liir replied sadly

"Okay now, do you see a future with Tandy?"

Liir blushed "Yes" he said with a smile

Melena smiled at her brother "There's your answer!"

...

"Mind if I sit here again?" Liir heard Tandy's voice ask from above him

He looked up and smiled at the red head "Not at all" he replied sweetly

Tandy sat and opened her book, but her eyes were set on Liir "Hey, by any chance do you know what's up with our teacher's skin?" she asked curiously

Liir gave a small chuckle "Her mum drank green elixir before she found out she was pregnant and it mixed with her genes" Liir replied "but she tells all her students it was because she didn't perform a spell safely"

Tandy looked at Liir with a puzzled expression "If she tells all her students that it was a spell then how do you know it wasn't?"

"She's my mother" Liir chuckled, Tandy's expression turning to one of surprise

"Are you serious?" she asked, her mouth agape

"Cross my heart and hope to die" Liir smiled, running his fingers across his chest

"Come to think of it" Tandy began "you do have the same hair colour and face structure as her" her eyes moved to his "your eyes are different though"

Liir smiled "I get them from my father" he replied

"and who's he?" Tandy chuckled "the biology teacher?"

Liir laughed "No, actually. My father is Fiyero Tiggular"

Tandy looked even more shocked now "Your father is the crowned prince of the Vinkus?"

"Okay to save you from any more shocks; One of my grandfather's is the Wizard of Oz, the other one is the king of the Vinkus. This leaves my parents as both the sorceress and sorcerer of Oz and also the Prince and Princess of the Vinkus. My aunt and uncle, who also aren't my real aunt and uncle, are also the former tin man and Glinda the good. Oh, and my parents were formerly the Wicked Witch and the Scarecrow"

Tandy just stared at Liir for a moment, trying to process all the information he had just given her, the only thing she managed to spit out next was "S-so you live in the emerald palace?" Liir nodded "and you go to Shiz University?"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	7. Happy

**Okay, so I personally think my writing tonight is atrocious, but I hope it's readable :o **

**Broadwaygirl21: I saw that :) I loved reading through your reviews and waiting for things to click :P**

**Lunar Sunsets: Well, that might not even be a possibility soon... and what? How can Liir Fiyero?**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Haha, I suppose :P She's more wondering why he doesn't go to a better school though, she's not terrified, maybe a little awkward**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Ah, right :) He sounds awesome :D he kind of in a way played Fiyero? lol just like you kind of in a way played Elphaba :P It's Landy :) well, someone else said it already so I guess it is anyway.. which do you prefer?**

"Are you sure this is okay?" Tandy asked "I don't just want to barge i-"

"Hi everyone!" Liir beamed, opening the door into the dining room "is it okay if my friend has dinner with us?"

All eyes turned to Tandy who was standing awkwardly at the door, her hand still in Liir's from being pulled through the palace "Uh... hi" she smiled awkwardly

"Hi" Oscar smiled, stealing a knowing glance to Elphaba "come, take a seat"

The pair sat down together, Melena made a heart with her hands at Liir. Liir made a gesture of another sort. "So, dear, how did you and Liir meet?" Elphaba asked with a smile

"The Library actually" Tandy replied with an awkward smile "then we saw each other again at your sorcery lecture today"

"Oh, you're in my sorcery class?" Elphaba asked

"Yeah, Sorcery is actually a passion of mine" Tandy smiled

"Well, you've got the right teacher" Fiyero smiled "Fae is the best sorceress I know"

"Ah, you're so full of it" Elphaba giggled, laying her head on Fiyero's shoulder "but that's why I love you"

Tandy smiled and stole a glance at Liir "So, you two are a couple, yes?" Brr asked out of the blue

Liir's eyes snapped in his direction "Brr!" he warned "what have we said about inappropriate questions?"

Brr pouted "But I'm curious!"

"Y'know what" Tandy smiled "so am I!" she turned to Liir and pulled him into a kiss "Does that answer your question, Brr?" she asked once they seperated

...

Liir and Tandy stood at the door, saying their goodbyes "I'm sorry for tonight" Liir began "I want to tell you that Brr isn't always that compulsive but..."

"But you'd be lying?" Tandy giggled "It's okay, Liir! I had a lot of fun tonight. And besides, without Brr's help we may not of kissed"

Liir smiled in a flirty manner "In that case, remind me to thank him!" he leaned forward and kissed her again

"I like your family" Tandy began after they seperated "they're so.. happy! it's a nice change"

Liir looked confused "Change?" he asked "change from what?"

Tandy gave a small sigh "My mum died a couple of years ago and my dad got a new wife. Now they're constantly bickering and I spend most of my time locked in my room. I'm pretty sure she hates me as well"

Liir looked at Tandy sympathetically "You're welcome here whenever you want" he said, bringing her into a warm embrace "and you can text or call me if you need to talk"

Tandy closed her eyes, a single tear escaping "Thank you" she whispered

**Don't forget to review xo**


	8. I can't dance

**Prewarning: I got teary eyed writing the first bit of this chapter. So either it's real sad or I'm more tired than I think :o**

**I spent a lot of tonight writing out survey's for 'Journalism and Media Studies' so to say I was relieved I only had to write one fan fiction is an understatement :P **

**Broadwaygirl21: Aw, thank you! :) I'm glad you like the story :D**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Psssh, have I seen fifty first dates :P only about a hundred times lol I used to love it when I was little. It is kind of similar :P I think it would only effect Dorothy and Liir because Rikla has grown up with Brr too, he probably gets called a tiny human himself :P**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yeah, I don't give my characters very easy lives in my stories do I? Hm...**

Brr heard three knocks on his door "May I come in?" he heard Glinda asked through the semi opened door

"Of course" Brr smiled at the blonde

"You feeling better?" she asked, sympathy etching her voice

Brr looked up at her sadly "Should I be honest?"

Glinda sighed sadly and sat down on the bed beside Brr "I think you should tell Elphie" she began "maybe there's a spe-"

"I don't want a spell, Glinda" Brr replied, cutting the blonde off "death is inevitable, what's the point in delaying it?"

Glinda looked genuinely hurt by Brr's comment "To stay with your family? to see the kids grow up?!" a tear rolled down her cheek

"That's the thing" Brr began, looking up into Glinda's eyes "the kids have grown up; the triplets are in University and Rikla's in his third year of high school" he took a deep breath "I've already lived a long time past my expiry date" he reminded her "lions are only supposed to live for fourteen years"

Glinda sniffed "I- I suppose"

Brr looked up at Glinda pleadingly "Please don't, you'll make me cry. I'm trying to stay strong."

Glinda burst into tears "I'm sorry" she wept "I just don't know what I'll do without you!"

Brr leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Glinda. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Neither wanting to let go, both in a pit of tears.

...

Fiyero walked behind Elphaba and wrapped his arms around her waist "Hey gorgeous" he whispered, smiling widely

"Mm, what do you want?" Elphaba asked with a grin, turning her head so that she was looking him in the eyes

Fiyero grabbed Elphaba's hands and twirled her around "I would like to dance with my beautiful wife" he answered, pulling her close to him

Elphaba smiled up at him "But there's no music playing"

"Hasn't stopped you in the past" he replied, twirling her

Elphaba gave a soft giggle "Yero, you know I can't dance!"

Fiyero spun her back towards him and dipped her "You and I both know that's a lie"

...

Dorothy eyes snapped open, she had been awakened by sobs "Elvira! hey, Elvira what's wrong?" she asked, scooping her up in her arms

"I had a nightmare" Elvira sniffed "I- I dreamed you were at my house and my dad came home drunk" she paused in an attempt to mask her sobs "Y- you were trying to save me, and he hit you. I ran over to you but I was too late... It felt so real, Do!"

Dorothy pulled Elvira in closer "Shhh, it wasn't real. I'm right here" she said stroking her hair

"I wouldn't be able to handle loosing you" Elvira began a little more calmly "I- I think I've fallen in love with you Dorothy"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	9. Always in the way

**I'm stressing out! Everybody in my drama group has either a family emergency or a medical emergency and it's just like everything's working against us D: Anywho, again I got teary eyed at my own writing. It may be really sad or I may just be that stressed.. I'm not really in the head space to tell haha**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I'm sorry, you're probably not going to like this chapter then...**

**StephWickedGirl: Yes, Landy :3 and yes unfortunately**

**Broadwaygirl21: I love writing Fiyeraba fluff :3 hehe. Glad you liked the chapter**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Haha! I still don't know if that character that gets puked on for eating the guys sandwhich is a guy or a girl to be honest :P As tempting as that sounds (especially the shirtless Fiyero, I mean I had Steve Danielson as my Fiyero, so ;)) It wouldn't fit into the story :o Yes, Fiyeraba fluff is the best! and I agree with your statement! They focus all their energy on their kids and have none left for each other**

**Lunar Sunsets: You're just happy you got your Glinda/Brr scene, aren't you? :P haha**

The light shone harshly at Liir as he attempted to read Tandy's name through squinted eyes "Hello?" he answered, silencing the ringer. Tandy's panicky voice was heard on the other side as Liir listened "Oh Oz!" he said, beginning to feel panicked himself. "I- I'll come as quickly as I can. Just stay as calm as possible, added stress may make her retaliate" Liir hung up the phone and swung his legs out of bed quickly, racing out the door and down the stairs. He grabbed a pot and wooden spoon from the kitchen and began to bang them together loudly "Everybody wake up! I need your help!"

...

Liir peered through the window and saw Tandy's step mother pacing the room, a gun gripped tightly in her hand. Tandy was sitting on the couch, her knee's cradled to her chest, looking absolutely terrified. It hurt Liir to see her so scared "Okay, we need to come up with a plan to get her out of there" he began

"Already ahead of ya!" Oscar responded, kicking the front door down

Tandy's step mother pointed the gun towards them "Don't think I won't shoot" she began "because I will!"

Oscar looked into the barrel of the gun in terror as Glinda pushed her way forward "You don't have to do this" she said pleadingly "let the girl go, she's done nothing to you"

The woman scoffed and shook her head "She's always been daddy's little girl" she sniped "always in the way!" Tandy began to cry as the barrel was now pointed to her

"Whatever you're trying to do, there's a better way to do it!" she pleaded

The woman turned her head back to Glinda, an evil type of humour behind her eyes "I'm teaching her father a lesson" she snickered "he called me today, told me to pack up my things and leave. He needs to learn that he can't break up with a woman like me"

Liir pushed his way to the front of the group "Please" he pleaded "we can sort something out. Is it money you're after? we can give you money! just, _please_, let Tandy go!"

"Oh, is this your little boyfriend you were so excited to tell daddy about?" she scoffed "well, I guess now you two get to be together forever" she smirked, taking the safety off the gun and turning it to face him

"Liir!" Tandy screamed through bitter tears.

The shot fired as Brr launched himself forward at the lady with a giant roar, taking the bullet himself. The woman was instantly killed by a few swipes from the lion before he fell to the ground "Brr!" Liir screamed running over to him "Brr, why did you do that?"

Brr looked up at him, tears in his eyes "I once vowed I'd never let anything happen to you" he coughed "I'm not one to go back on my word"

Dorothy and Melena ran over "Brr!" Melena cried "quick! we need to get him to the doctor!"

"No!" Brr croaked "it's my time. I- I'm sorry it happened like this" Brr's head fell flat against the floor boards and his eyes stopped blinking. The triplets turned to each other and broke into tears.

Oscar walked over to the lion and pushed his eye lids closed, tears running down his own cheeks "What you did was truly courageous, thank you. We'll miss you."

**Don't forget to review xo**


	10. He saved us

**There's a lot of triplet fluff (as in; Relena, Elthy and Landy fluff) in this chapter but it's also very sad, so I'm sorry. This is the last chapter by the way.**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I- I sorry :o please don't hate me **

**Elphaba'sGirl: Did you actually cry? :o I'm sorry if you did. I didn't mean to make you cry  
**

**Broadwaygirl21: Because he was old for a lion! at least I gave him a heroic death :o**

"Kids, we need to go!" Oscar called up the stairs

Dorothy, Melena, Liir and Rikla walked slowly down the stairs, dressed in dark suits and dresses "Do we have to go?" Dorothy asked sadly

Oscar smiled sadly "I know saying goodbye will be hard" he began "but it's so much worse when you don't"

Melena lifted her hand to her face and began to sob "I can't believe he's really gone" she wept

Rikla pulled her into an embrace, kissing her cheek lightly "Shhhh, it's okay" he whispered, trying to hold back his own tears

Oscar looked at the couple sadly "How about you take her to the carriage" he suggested "you two too" he said turning to Dorothy and Liir "I- I'll be out in a second" The door closed and Oscar made his way to Brr's room. He took one look around the room and began to cry "Please come back" he whispered.

...

Elvira and Tandy were waiting at the funeral home when the triplets arrived with Oscar. The others had already arrived earlier. Tandy ran over to Liir and wrapped her arms around him "I'm so sorry" she wept "it's all my fault!"

"Don't be silly" Liir replied, bringing her closer to him "It's nobody's fault! _especially_ not yours!"

"How are you holding up?" Elvira asked softly, wrapping her arm around Dorothy's shoulder's

"It still doesn't feel real" Dorothy replied, laying her head on Elvira's shoulder "I still expect him to walk through the door, or be sitting at the dinner table asking inappropriate questions"

Elvira lay a kiss on Dorothy's head "Well, I'll be here for you, no matter what. I hope you know that"

Dorothy lifted her head and smiled at Elvira "I do" she smiled "and there's something you ought to know too"

Elvira looked into Dorothy's bright blue eyes "What's that?"

"I'm in love with you too"

...

"Jellia!?" Liir asked in shock as he walked in to the funeral home "Wh- what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry" Jellia responded "I- I just- when I found out, I couldn't not come"

"It's okay" Liir responded, hugging her "Brr would of wanted you here"

The two seperated and looked awkwardly at each other "Who's this?" she asked, smiling at Tandy

"Uh, this is my girlfriend" Liir replied

"Oh" Jellia's eyes widened "I- I didn't- I'm happy for you" she said with a fake smile

"Thank you" Liir replied "Uh, we're just gonna-" he referred to the coffin that lay in the front of the room

"Oh! Yeah yeah, of course!" Jellia said, moving to the side and letting the couple past. She watched them walk up the aisle sadly, letting out a large sigh.

...

"Fellow Ozians, I thank you" Oscar began "Brr's heart would be touched if he saw you all here today." he let out a sigh "and in a way, he is... in spirit. Brr meant a lot to me and my family, and I'm sure he meant a lot to many others as well. Sure, he could be inappropriate, compulsive... but he was also kind and loving and most of all, brave." A tear ran down Oscar's cheek "Goodbye, Brr. Thank you for the memories"

Liir was the next one to speak "Brr was the bravest lion I have ever known. Granted, I haven't known any other lions, but that does not count against his bravery." Liir took a deep breath in "Brr saved my life. I will never forget that. And I think I speak for all the family, especially Dorothy, Melena, Rikla and I, when I say that we would not be who we are today if it weren't for Brr" A tear ran down Liir's cheek and he gave a small, awkward laugh "I promised myself I wouldn't cry" he sniffed "I guess what I'm trying to say is; Brr was important to me and he will forever be in my heart." he walked over to the coffin and lay a pen and pad in his hands "This is to jot down all the answers to all the questions we all know you'll have up there" he smiled before returning to his seat.

The speeches continued, people sharing their memories of Brr and wishing him well. Elphaba and Fiyero were the last up, deciding to do theirs together. "When I first met Brr, he was just a scared little lion cub about to have his rights taken from him" Elphaba began "He has given me so much. I don't even know if I would be with Fiyero if it weren't for him"

"Everybody says that we saved Brr" Fiyero cut in "but in all honesty, Brr saved us all. He taught us the true meaning of bravery. It's not, not being afraid. It's being afraid but doing it anyway to protect those whose well being we put before our own. For Brr, this was mainly the children. Or as he called them, tiny humans" a small laugh was heard

Fiyero grabbed Elphaba's hand "This isn't goodbye" they said in unison "it's 'see you later'"

**Don't forget to review xo**


End file.
